


Better Now

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nurse Dean Winchester, Third Person POV, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: A sweet, unexpected first date with her favorite nurse Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Better Now

She walked into the clinic and headed to the front desk to check in. She glanced around as she sat in a waiting room chair, glad it wasn’t too busy today.

A few minutes later, she saw her favorite nurse appear in the doorway to the donation area. He was wearing dark green scrubs that made his eyes stand out more than usual. He glanced at the clipboard in his hand before looking up. His eyes locked with hers instantly. He lifted his arm and curled his finger with a beckoning gesture.

“Hey, you,” she greeted as she made her way over to him.

“Hey, sweetheart. How have you been?” His eyes sparkled as he smiled.

“Pretty good. Work has been keeping me busy.” They walked over to one of the donation chairs and she sat down, quickly making herself comfortable. “What about you?”

“Better now.” He winked at her before turning to grab the thermometer off the nearby counter.

She chuckled and shook her head. “Are you going to ask me out yet, Winchester?”

He wrote down her temperature on the clipboard and grabbed the sphygmomanometer next. “You know I could get in trouble for that.” He glanced up at her through his long lashes as he wrapped the cuff around her arm.

“Are you going to tell your boss?” She paused and thought for a moment. “Actually, Crowley loves me, maybe more than you. I’m sure he’d be happy for us. Or— I can keep a secret. I won’t tell him if you don’t.”

He was quiet as he removed his stethoscope from around his neck and placed the earpieces in his ears and the diaphragm beside the cuff at her elbow. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he focused on her blood pressure reading.

“You can keep a secret, huh?” he asked as he removed the cuff and wrote the number down. She nodded. “It has been awhile since I’ve been to a movie. Didn’t you mention one you wanted to see that’s coming out this weekend?”

“No, it is an old movie coming back to theaters for a couple showings.  _ Inside Man _ with Clive Owen and Denzel Washington.”

“I think I’ve seen that. Once, a few years ago. With Jodie Foster, too?” She nodded. He promptly finished his required vitals and hemoglobin level checks. He recorded all the numbers before preparing for the blood draw. “Would you like to see it with me? And maybe get dinner, too?”

She thought for a moment. “Hmm, I’ll have to check my schedule.”

“Seriously?” He rolled his eyes. “You’re all set. I’ll be back in a few to unhook you. ‘Check your schedule’ while I’m gone, ya goof.”

She laughed as he left and then relaxed into the chair. She spent the next several minutes scrolling through her various social media feeds to pass the time.

About ten minutes later, Dean walked back into the room. He removed the IV line and bandaged her arm. As he finished, he asked, “So how does that schedule look?”

“Looks like I have plans on Saturday night. Pick me up at six?” She pulled a small, folded paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

“You came prepared,” he said, laughing as he saw her address and phone number neatly written out. “Alright, you’re all done. Give me a minute and I’ll go grab you some juice and your favorite cookies.”

“Okay, but I have to pee. So I’ll be right back.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Uh, 1: over-sharing, and B: can you follow the rules for once and just sit still for five minutes?”

“Why start now?” She stood and took one step towards the door before she was hit with a wave of dizziness. She closed her eyes tightly to try and clear it. She felt his hands wrap firmly around her shoulders as she began to sway.

“Whoa. Okay, let’s sit back down.” He helped her back into the chair. “What was that? You’re always up wandering as soon as you finish a donation. I’ve never seen you get even a little light-headed.”

“Well, I am now.” She glanced at Dean before closing her eyes again. “Wow, this really sucks.”

“Hey, Cas, can you grab me some juice, please?” he asked one of the other nurses. He gently lifted her hand and ran an alcohol swab across one fingertip. “Little pinch, sweetheart.”

“What’re you doing?” She cracked one eye open to watch him.

“I am checking your blood sugar.”

“Why? Isn’t this dizziness thing pretty normal around here?” She raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

“In general, sure. But it isn’t normal for you. So I’m probably just overly cautious, sue me.” The meter in his hand beeped. “It is low. Have you eaten anything?”

She started to nod slowly before she thought about it a moment. “Actually, no. I overslept and forgot to get breakfast. Then I got busy at work and just never remembered to grab something.”

Cas walked back over to them and handed her the juice. “Anything else I can grab for you?” he asked.

“No, this is all. Thanks, Cas,” she said. He smiled at her before turning to walk away.

“Are you in a hurry to get back to work?” Dean asked once they were alone again.

“No. Not really in a hurry to move at the moment. But I have a pretty open-ended lunch break on donation days.”

“Drink your juice, it’ll help.” He took the juice box from her and popped the straw in it for her. “What do you say we make that movie our second date, and we go get you some food now? Preferably some protein.”

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Umm, aren’t you working?”

“Umm, no. What gave you that impression?” He laughed at his own joke. “It’s about time for my lunch break.”

“Okay, on one condition.”

“Name it.”

She finished the juice with an unnecessary slurp. “We go somewhere still serving breakfast. I have a need for some bacon.”

His smile grew impossibly bigger. “Who could say no to that? I know just the place.” Within a few minutes, they were walking out to the parking lot. She turned towards her car and he grabbed her hand to pull her back. “How about I drive?”

“Works for me.” She gawked at him as he opened the passenger door of the Impala that she had seen in the parking lot countless times before. She ran her hand across the dash in awe as she got in. “This is yours?” she asked as he got settled in the driver's seat. He nodded. “I should have known.”

“This is Baby. I inherited her from my dad,” he shared proudly. He shifted into reverse and backed out of his parking spot.

“She is beautiful,” she said. Dean pulled out onto the road and then into a small diner parking lot about a block over. “You realize we could have just walked here?”

He gave her an unimpressed look. “You just nearly fell over taking one step, and you think I was going to let you walk a block?” She opened her mouth to argue before closing it quickly as she realized he had a point. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

They got out of the Impala and she linked her arm with his as they walked inside. She led them to an empty corner booth. Dean waited for her to sit before scooting in across from her.

The waitress made her way over. “Hey, Dean. The usual today?”

“Hi, Ellen.” He smiled fondly. ”Uh, no actually. We’re thinking breakfast for lunch today.”

“Alright. Can I get you something to drink while you decide?”

“Can I get some apple juice, please?” she asked.

“And I will take a coffee,” Dean added. “Thanks, Ellen.”

“I have a really important question.” She kept her eyes on the menu and tried to keep her face neutral.

He set his menu down to give her his full attention. “Shoot.”

“Do I want waffles, pancakes, or French toast?” She smiled.

“Ooh, tough choices. How about we get all three and share?”

“Mr. Winchester, has anyone ever told you that you’re a genius?” She closed the menu and set it at the end of the table just as Ellen returned with their drinks.

“You guys ready?” Ellen asked. She set the juice and coffee on the table with two glasses of water.

“I think so,” Dean started. “Can we get pancakes, waffles, and French toast?”

“Sure thing.”

“And two sides of bacon.” Dean added. He turned back toward her. “Anything else?”

“Uhh, some scrambled eggs, please.” She hesitated momentarily. “And a side of fries.”

“I’ll get that put in for you.” Ellen turned and walked back into the kitchen.

She looked back at Dean and caught him trying to suppress a smile. “What? I’m starving.”

“Nothing. I like a girl that can eat.” His tongue peeked out to wet his lips as he chuckled.

“Well, then you won’t be disappointed. I’m actually not sure two sides of bacon will be enough.”

Dean laughed. “We can order more if we need to.”

They shared stories and laughed as they waited for the food. Dean glanced down at his watch then reached toward her. “Let me see your arm.”

She reached her left arm across the table.

He rolled his eyes and gently shoved her arm back. “The other one.”

She laughed at herself. “Right.” She gave him the correct arm and he removed the pressure bandage. “I forgot that was there. I do that a lot actually.”

“I don’t know how. That thing is uncomfortable.”

She shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I guess, maybe, I’m just used to it.”

“You do donate as often as possible. You have it down to a science.”

“It’s more of a carefully crafted and color-coded calendar,” she corrected.

He smiled as he lifted his mug and sipped the coffee. “Can I ask, is there a reason why?”

“You mean why do I donate so much?”

He nodded.

“Uh, well, I was in an accident when I was a teenager. I almost died; a transfusion saved my life.” Her lip curled up slightly. “I guess it’s that old ‘someone saves your life, you owe them the rest of yours’ thing. Plus, it’s a really easy way to help a lot of people.”

“Did you know you’re kind of amazing?”

She glanced down towards the table, trying to hide the blush she felt rising. “I am not,” she deflected, never having been good at receiving compliments. She was saved by Ellen reappearing with a tray.

A moment later, the table was full of food. “Anything else right now?” Ellen asked.

“I think we are set. Thanks, Ellen.” Dean smiled kindly at her as she turned to walk away.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “Oh, my God. It smells amazing.” She grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it quickly. She couldn’t stop the hum of satisfaction that followed.

Dean followed suit and quickly finished off his own strip of bacon. “I can feel my little brother rolling his eyes at us right now with all this junk.”

“He doesn’t like breakfast food?” she asked. She covered her mouth slightly as she spoke through a mouthful of food.

Dean shook his head. “He does, but not this much. He is a health nut. He would rather have a boring, egg-white omelette.”

Disgust crossed her face quickly. “That is not breakfast. If you ask me, that barely counts as food.”

“I completely agree.” He took a big bite of the waffles. “What are your favorite places for dinner?”

“Diner food is pretty good any time of the day.” She finished off the scrambled eggs and took a bite of the French toast.

“I meant nicer places. First date kind of places.”

She narrowed her eyes, “I thought you said  _ this _ was the first date.”

“Fine, second date places.” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know. What if I want to see what you pick out all on your own?” She smirked and stole a bite of the waffles that were in front of him. “Just don’t take any suggestions from your health-nut brother.”

“I have never taken dating advice from Sammy and I promise not to start now.” He reached across the table to steal a fry from her.

The conversation slowed as they continued their meal. They were nearly finished when Ellen brought over drink refills.

“Looks like everything was terrible,” Ellen joked as she collected a few of the empty plates. “Anything else I can get for you guys?”

Dean quickly swallowed his mouthful of food and glanced across the table. “You got room for dessert? They have the best pie.”

“I think I absolutely need some pie,” she replied. She turned to Ellen. “Apple? Pretty please.”

“And pecan for me, please.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” Ellen disappeared into the kitchen once more. She returned moments later with the two slices of pie.

Dean immediately took a huge bite. The moan that followed was nearly obscene. She couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m going to take a wild guess here. Pie is your favorite dessert?”

“It is in the top three foods in general,” he explained, blatantly mumbling through a full mouth. “What is your favorite dessert?”

She considered his question. “I am way too indecisive to pick one. Pie  _ is _ awesome. Ice cream is way up there. But, if I had to pick just one right this second… I think I have to go with cake.”

Dean looked genuinely offended. “Cake? Over pie? How dare you.” He took another large bite. “I guess I can let it slide. It just means more for me.”

“I never said I wouldn’t eat it. I don’t know how that means more for you.” She took a small bite of her own pie and watched as Dean practically inhaled the rest of his.

He winked as he reached across the table to steal a forkful of her pie. “Because it does.”

“Hey! That’s mine, thief.” She giggled, despite her best effort not to.

“I’m just helping. Unfortunately, I have to get back to work soon.”

She sighed and pulled her pie closer. “I can finish fast enough on my own.” She took a gigantic bite. A small piece of apple clung to her lip.

Dean burst out laughing. He doubled over, leaning against the table as he laughed with his whole body. As the laughter subsided, he reached over to wipe the stray filling from her lip. “Alright, just don’t choke on it.”

She pushed her plate over to him when only one small bite remained. He beamed as he finished it off for her. “Back to work for us?” she asked.

He nodded slowly and pulled out his wallet. He tossed some cash on the table as he stood and offered his hand to help her up. “We probably should.”

They pulled into the clinic parking lot and got out of the car. They both stood behind the Impala for a moment to say goodbye.

“I guess I will see you on Saturday.” She smiled and turned to head towards her car. Just as he had when he suggested he drive, he gently grabbed her hand to pull her back.

He placed his other hand gently on her cheek as his eyes fell momentarily to her lips. His eyes locked with hers again before he leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled away after only a few seconds, leaving her wanting more. He smirked at the hint of a pout that flashed across her face.

“Yes, Saturday at six.” He pulled her into a hug before finally heading back into work.

She couldn’t stop smiling as she made her way back to her office. As she parked, her phone dinged with a new message. “Have a good afternoon, sweetheart. Can’t wait to see you Saturday,” she read.

She knew it was going to be a long couple days waiting for Saturday to roll around.


End file.
